Corazón de Dragón: La Ultimas Batalla
by Laura.Lunatica.arural
Summary: El futuro de Alagaësia esta en manos de dos guerreros claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran J.K. Rowling y Christopher Paolini, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco. Nota: esta historia contiene Spoiler de Eragon por lo que queda bajo su propio riesgo. Gracias.
1. Prologo

"Corazón de Dragón; la Última Batalla"

Prólogo

Alagaësia, sufría los ataques de Galbatorix a través de Durza, estaba decidido a terminar con todos los dragones y sus jinetes y ser el único con ese poder, él se quedaría con el último de los dragones. Lo que no imaginó es que Durza caería frente a un nuevo "Jinete de dragones, Eragon" este clavaria su espada justo en el corazón.

Al terminar la batalla contra Durza en la cual se ganó a costa de la vida de muchos; Saphira quedó mal herida, Eragon al utilizar todo su poder para salvar a su dragón terminó inconsciente por varios días.

Mientras que el joven de diecisiete años dormía para reponer fuerzas, la reina formaba una estrategia. En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño pergamino dejado por sus ancestros hace mucho tiempo, dentro de este rollo se encontraba un pequeño mapa, dudando, la reina Arya, decidió salir en busca de algún aliado, temerosa de no encontrar nada, pero decidida a intentarlo, tomó su caballo y marcho en compañía de una pequeña cuadrilla de soldados.

La estrategia que la reina pretendía era buscar ayuda. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, solo conocía la existencia de una historia muy antigua que contaban sus ancestros.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo I**_

 _ **"El Comienzo de Una Nueva Historia"**_

Muchas dudas inquietaban a la reina Arya. ¿Encontraría o no esa ayuda? ¿La historia es verdadera o solo es un cuento, inventado por sus propios ancestros? Mientras el grupo de jinetes se dirigía a su incierto destino, la reina recordaba la historia:

O*O*o*O*o*O*o

Hace muchísimo tiempo una bruja "de la cual nadie recordaba su nombre", realizó un hechizo que por accidente la transportó a una pequeña aldea, no sabía nada sobre ese lugar, no conocía sus costumbres, se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían ante una bruja. Afortunadamente siempre llevaba puesto su bolso mágico, este era viejo y desgastado, así que no llamaría mucho la atención; Así que decidió ingresar a la aldea sin mencionar sus poderes mágicos. Caminaba por el lugar tratando de no incomodar a los aldeanos.

La gente la observaba, cómo lo hacen con todos los desconocidos. Poco a poco se fue relacionado con la gente de esa pequeña aldea, al inicio todos se preguntaba ¿quién era ella? ¿De dónde había venido? Pero su sagacidad, su inteligencia y su forma tan delicada y sutil para hablar con las personas, le ayudaron a evadir tantas interrogantes, invento una historia. Una historia muy peculiar, una que fuera creíble, les contaba que venía de una aldea muy lejana, y que en su último viaje su carruaje fue atacado por unos ladrones, no tuvo más remedio que huir sin parar y sin más se encontraba viajando de aldea en aldea tratando de salvar su vida pues sus ladrones al verla huir la perseguían sin cesar. Una mañana se dio cuenta que aquellos mal vivientes habían dejado de seguirla, siguió su camino hasta llegar a ese poblado.

Todos en la aldea creyeron su historia. Una viejecita ya muy grande de edad le ofreció un trato, podría quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera en su choza, pero a cambió le ayudaría con las labores de la casa. Pues la mujer ya era muy anciana y no podía con todo. La bruja acepto el trato.

Meses después, Eragon un elfo y Mítico personaje de la antigüedad y primer Jinete.y su dragón Bid' Daum, pasaban muy cerca de la aldea, la bella bruja se encontraba cortando un poco de fruta de unos enorme naranjos. Al arrancar uno de los fruto, resbalo, trato de sujetarse de una de las ramas para no caer, en ese momento Eragon escucho un grito y sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar para averiguar lo que sucedía, cuando llego, vio a la doncella colgada del árbol, la rama de la que se sujetaba no aguanto más el peso de joven y termino por caer al vacío. El jinete logro rescatarla antes de que tocar el suelo.

La doncella al no sentir el impacto de su cuerpo abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba pues ella esperaba un fuerte golpe por la caída, pero nunca imagino verse volando y mucho menos quedar colgando de las patas de un enorme y hermoso dragón.

El dragón descendió suavemente dejando a la doncella en el suelo. El Jinete bajo rápidamente para estar seguro de que todo estaba bien con ella. Al ver el rostro de la muchacha quedo sorprendido pues su belleza era única. El jinete la tomo entre sus brazos y la coloco en el lomo del dragón. Al subir Eragon chocó con la parte trasera de la silla quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, el aun impactado por su belleza no apartaba su mirada, y como hacerlo, nunca había visto una piel tan blanca con pómulos rosados, ojos enormes en color esmeralda, labios gruesos que daba un contraste maravilloso con el color de sus mejillas, el largo de su cabello rizado en tono dorado. ¿Cómo dejar de admirar tal belleza? Volviendo en sí, pero sin perder de vista a la muchacha, el jinete ordeno a su dragón se elevara para dirigirse con algún curandero. A partir de ese día comenzaron a llevar una agradable amistad.

Posteriormente y después de haber pasado varios meses él decide hablarle con el corazón, le cuanta su historia.

Comenzando por sus ancestros le menciona:

— Hace Miles de años atrás, se declaró una guerra entre elfos y dragones. Un elfo mató un dragón en una cacería y de esa forma se convirtieron en enemigos. Cinco años después del comienzo del conflicto, me interne en el bosque para buscar algo de comida, pero lo que encontré fue un huevo de dragón. Sus padres probablemente habrían muerto, lo que explica por qué el huevo se encontraba abandonado. —Miró a la joven, quien se encontraba muy atenta al relato

—Tan solo tenía 15 años, cuando lo encontré, decidí criar solo al dragón y en secreto. Lo llame "Bid'Daum" cuando creció decidí montarlo, y montar a otros dragones, lo fantástico fue que los escuchaba, y ellos a mí. —La muchacha estaba fascinada, era increíble lo que escuchaba — De este modo, logramos poner fin a la guerra. ¡Y no solo eso! sino que después de unos años, los dragones y los elfos además de alcanzar la paz, desarrollamos una gran amistad. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a nacer los Jinetes de Dragón. —Después de contar toda su historia decide confesarle el amor que ha despertado en él. —Todos saben del primer Jinete de dragones, pero pocos saben quién es ese Jinete… Nasira… te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida —Comento del jinete.

La joven bruja se mostró sorprendida pero la confesión, pero antes de responder a esos sentimientos debía confesar su secreto.

—Eragon, yo también tengo un secreto, una historia —Sus manos temblaban

—Lo sé, nadie aquí conoce tu vida pasada, llegaste a esta aldea sola, sin familia. Cuéntame tu historia —Dijo tomando sus manos.

—Sí, pero después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir, tus sentimientos cambien hacia mí —Dijo tomando un poco de aire para poder tranquilizar sus nervios y comenzar el relato — ¡Soy una bruja! — tenía miedo de lo que él le fuera hacer al saber su verdad, pero solo guardo silencio para que ella continuara — El día que llegue a esta aldea… poco antes de llegar aquí me encontraba realizando una poción, pero al final tuve un error que me traslado hasta este sitio. —Los ojos de Eragon, permanecían grandes y redondos, se mantenía quieto esperando que digiera más, pero los nervios que consumían a la joven bruja le impedían hablar

—Pero si eres una bruja… ¿Por qué no utilizaste tu magia cuando estuviste a punto de caer de ese árbol? — No dudaba de las palabras de la chica, pero le resultaba extraño —Las brujas que conozco suelen tener ciertos poderes, estoy seguro que te pudiste salvar

—Cuando llegué a este lugar, temiendo de lo que pudiera pasarme, decidí no utilizar mis poderes, oculté todo lo que me delatara.

Solo tenía meses de haberla conocido, pero Eragon la respetaba, incluso había llegado a enamorarse de ella en poco tiempo, no solo por su belleza sino por su carácter tierno, amable, bondadoso y sobre todo por la sinceridad que siempre demostraba, no le gustaba las injusticias, era la mujer perfecta que el siempre busco.

A Eragon no le importaba, bruja o no, se había enamorado de ella, después de todo el conocía muchas brujas, pero ninguna, ninguna era tan hermosa como lo era ella. Seis meses después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Cuando el hijo solo tenía tres meses decidieron viajar al lugar de donde pertenecía la bruja, él quería saber sobre ella y los suyos.

Nadie solamente él y una adivina, sabían la verdadera razón por la que se marchaba; Esta última le había tendido la suerte. —"tu hijo será el portador de un gran poder este será heredado a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos hasta que no tenga descendencia. Debes marcharte muy lejos, si te quedas aquí, morirá muy joven pues la sombra querrá quitarlo de en medio"— después de ese día, tuvo varios sueños que le impedían dormir tranquilo. "Muerte, aldeas destruidas, dragones y jinetes muertos, aparecían en sus sueños" esto lo alerto y fue el motivo por el cual decidió marcharse.

Estando en lugares inalcanzables le contó toda la verdad a su esposa. Cuando el poder surgido en su hijo se vio obligado a creer sobre lo dicho por la adivina, pues todo lo que ella le dijo resulto ser cierto. Años después decide regresar a sus tierras donde nació y creció. Quería saber que había pasado con esa adivina pero hace tiempo que había muerto. Más tarde, se topó con un anciano "viejo amigo" a quien le contó toda su historia, los días pasaron y antes de regresar con su familia le pidió al hombre lo acompañara a un lugar secreto, el anciano lo acompaño hasta una choza que se encontraba oculta entre los bosques más alejados de Alagaësia, ahí lo esperaban dos personas, el ministro del mundo mágico y un Auror.

Estando dentro de la choza, Eragon, entrego un pergamino a cada mudo. Este relataba toda su vida, hablaba de su esposa de sus hijos, de los poderes que llegaban a adquirir a una cierta edad y que no todos lo adquirían "solo en eso había fallado la adivina" relataba lo más importante de ambas tierras; les pidió no entregarlo a nadie, pero que la historia pasara a sus familias como una gran historia, para que no fueran olvidados, que solo tratándose de vida o muerte se lo entregara al reinado. Siempre y cuando fuera para el bien de Alagaësia y la humanidad. Por último y antes de que el gran jinete se retirara con el ministro les señaló —"este será un acuerdo entre estos dos mundos. Si alguien o algo amenazan a estas tierras la otra está obligada a ayudar al otro ¡hasta el final! Las dos tierras están obligados a prestar ayuda, se apoyaran una a la otra" — Fue lo que advirtió, Eragon. Al finalizar con dicha reunión entre los cuatro hombres, se estrecharon las manos para aceptar lo dicho por el gran Jinete de dragones.

Eragon, enseño a los magos como domesticar a los dragones, "Ese había sido su legado", así el ministerio se encontraría en deuda con él, aquel acuerdo era un compromiso entre los dos mundos.

O*o*O*o*O

La reina comenzaba a sentirse insegura pues solo era una historia que hacía tiempo sus padres le habían contado, nunca se supo si fue cierta o solo fue un mito, pero su plan ya estaba en marcha y solo pedía que la historia fuera real y poder recibir la ayuda que tanto anhelaba. Al fin había llegado al lugar que marcaba el pequeño mapa, de pronto, a la distancia ve una pequeña cabaña, su estómago se aíslo por tantas emociones. No sabía si seguir adelante o retirarse. Se preguntaba si había encontrado la ayuda que buscaba, pensar que la historia ahora parecía cierta. Al llegar dudó en bajar del caballo, qué más daba ya se encontraba ahí. Descendió del alazán y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al llegar a su objetivo y antes de llamar a la puerta, un hombre de capucha salió de la cabaña y sin mencionar palabra alguna extiende su mano, sin hacer preguntas la reina Arya entendió, escribió rápidamente en el reverso del mapa su necesidad, su llamada de auxilio, después lo entrego.

El Elfo, lee el contenido, a continuación, toma un pequeño sobre, al reverso escribe un nombre: enseguida, de su boca sale un sonido extraño, en segundos aparece una lechuza, el hombre introduce la carta en un pequeño tubo de pergamino y lo ata a una de las patas.

Posteriormente se dirige a la parte trasera de la cabaña, ahí se hallaba un horno construido de piedra y barro, encendió fuego en su interior, busco entre las bolsas del abrigo, en su mano se ayeaba un pequeño morral, lo abrió , dentro de él se veía una especie de polvo brillante, lo arrojo al fuego e inmediatamente la lechuza voló hacia las llamas, en el preciso momento en que el ave cruza las llamas el guardián pronuncia unas palabras, a continuación se escuchó una leve explosión, la reina se cubrió con el antebrazo , cuando volteo a ver, la ave ya no estaba, no había rastros alguno.

— La lechuza hará su trabajo. Puedes ir a tu aldea la ayuda llegara antes de lo que te imagines. — el elfo dio media vuelta para entrar a su cabaña

— ¡Espera! —Grito la Reina, haciendo que el elfo se detuviera — ¿Pero cómo sabremos? —Pregunto inquieta. — ¿Cómo sabremos que ha llegado la ayuda?

—Lo sabrá — dice cerrando la puerta

La reina Arya se encontraba confundida, muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo rayos sabré que ha llegado la ayuda? ¿Quién rayos será?, ¿Cómo será? ¿Serán elfos como nosotros? —no entendía la clase de ayuda que le darían. La cabeza le daba vueltas. — ¡Vamos! — dijo a sus caballeros.

Sin saber nada regresaba con los suyos reventando el caballo, solo le quedaba esperar, si, esperar a que la ayuda llegar y sin saber cómo, dónde y en qué momento.


	3. Capitulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

 _ **Un Nuevo Inicio: un nuevo Jinete.**_

En lo más alto de la montaña que se encuentra a un costado del lago Louise en Alberta, Canadá. Una montaña helada, a la que muy pocos deciden escalar en temporadas de invierno a causa de las ráfagas que chocan entre sí, provocando deslaves se distingue una silueta que evade obstáculos en el aire. Me pregunto ¿quién es capaz de escalar esa montaña en esta temporada, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida? Se escucha como el hielo se desprende provocando una ola de nieve, enterrando todo lo que ve a su paso, a lo lejos se distingue nuevamente como ese ser esquiva el hielo que cae detrás de él, el viento trata de arrastrarlo pero no logra hacerlo.

¿Quién puede soportar tanto tiempo una ventisca de esa magnitud? ¿Qué intenta hacer al entrar en este territorio tan peligroso? Intenta salir de entre el remolino de hielo, su sombra se hace cada vez más clara, su rostro está cubierto por un gorro que solo deja a la visibilidad sus ojos y un pequeño mechón rojizo. Desciende cerca de unas rocas en lo más alto de la montaña, saca de un morral una tienda de campaña.

Posteriormente de una barita sale una luz azul, por arte de magia la tienda de campaña se extiende, lanza otra luz, esta hace que el viendo esquivé el lugar. ¿Qué hace Ronald Weasley, en una montaña helada? Simple, como siempre trata de olvidar, y a la vez espera encontrar lo que en estos momentos para él, es más valioso. Han pasado ya un par de años y aun estando del otro lado del mundo los recuerdos siguen pesando en lo más profundo de su ser, y quizás se queden ahí por el resto de su vida.

La recuerda a cada instante, a cada momento, con cada mañana, con cada atardecer, en cada anochecer, con cada objeto que toca está presente. Pensando se dirige a tomar asiento. La noche es fría, el cielo nubloso con ráfagas heladas que congelaban cada una de sus extremidades, quemando sus pulmones, dolía mucho, pero menos de lo que dolía aquella traición.

Aún recuerda ese día, aquel en el que caía una tormenta igual a la de hoy; el recuerdo de aquellos brazos que se enlazaban en él, dejándose llevar sin poner resistencia alguna. En seguida un beso que no rechazó, al contrario, lo devuelve en la misma forma en que los " _devuelve"._ Esa palabra le causaba risa, porque ahora se convertía en pasado.

Aún recuda esos besos, la forma en cómo tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, tocando con sus labios lentamente los del pelirrojo, convirtiéndolo poco a poco de un beso tierno a un beso apasionado y fogoso, un ósculo que los llevaba a las caricias más tiernas a las más candentes. ¿Le dolía? ¡Sí! ¡Era su beso, y se lo había entregado a la persona que más detestaba! ¡Eso lo mato!

\- Flashback -

Se encuentra de pie frente a ellos, viendo como lo traiciona, su rostro palidecía, no sabía qué hacer, se acerca un poco, se detiene, no avanza más porque a pesar del dolor se da cuenta de lo que sucede, porque aun estando frente a él, las manos de la castaña se entrelazaron con las de Malfoy, en ese instante todo se derrumbó, su relación había terminado para siempre, ya no era necesario hacer o reclamar nada, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Sintió como las lágrimas rodaron por ambos extremos de sus mejillas, lo único que hizo para sacar su coraje, su furia, su dolor, fue golpear el árbol más cercano, no quería que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones, así que lo golpeo hasta más no poder, deshaciendo su puño por el impacto de los golpes.

— ¡Perdóname Ron! nunca quise lastimarte, todo paso tan rápido, yo misma no sé cómo ocurrió, ¡por favor no sigas, te lastimaras! —Dijo llorando y tomando con fuerzas al pelirrojo, para que este dejara de golpear su puño contra el árbol.

— ¡Suéltame, no quiero que me toques! ¡Vete, déjame solo! — le grito lleno de indignación y rabia. — ¿Acaso quieres que olvide todo esto y que el día de mañana todo siga normal como si entre tú y yo no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Porque no utilizas tú Giratiempo y desases lo nuestro? —La rabia se reflejaba en sus enormes ojos.

— ¡Por favor Ron, vamos a hablarlo! — insistente Hermione

—Discúlpame pero no puedo seguir viendo tu rostro— Se gira, toma con ambas manos el árbol que golpeaba — ¡vete con él, y a mi déjame en paz por el resto de tu vida! — Se dio cuenta que la mano con el que había golpeado aquel árbol sangraba, cerró con fuerza y lanzo un puñetazo con una rabia exuberante.

\- Fin Flashback -

El pequeño fuego de la chimenea, comienza a extinguirse, se levanta para avivarlo; Ese instante lo hace recordar un momento especial. Lo siente en su corazón, como si fuese ayer. Ambos frente a la chimenea de sus padres, tomados de la mano diciendo palabras y juramentos para toda la vida, que ya no se realizaran.

Solo queda ese recuerdo, que para él es doloroso, triste, prácticamente lo había dejado muerto en vida. Nunca ha podido comprender su engaño, su traición, esa puñalada directo en el corazón, sin fallo alguno para asegurar su muerte. No podía creer lo que esa noche veía, ¿cómo era posible que Hermione Granger se hubiese atrevido a tanto? Lo imperdonable ¿con alguien que les había hecho tanto mal?, ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy. Ese recuerdo no solo lastimaba, también lo enfurecía.

Tomo un tarro vertiendo un poco de café en él, el cual lo disfruto al beberlo, era lo que necesitaba, algo caliente y delicioso para calmar ese frio que llegaba a sus entrañas. Trato de acomodarse en un pequeño sofá para entrar en calor y olvidarse de esos malos recuerdos.

Ahora su vida había dado un giro de 360º, había decidido cambiar de país, comenzar de cero, inicio estudiando a los dragones; en poco tiempo se había convertido en uno de los estudiantes más experimentados. Tiempo después el ministerio lo contrataba en el departamento de criaturas místicas. Ahora busca y defiende a todos los animales mágicos, de aquellos cazadores como lo son algunos squib (muchos de los _squib_ se sienten frustrados por no haber logran obtener su poder que deciden realizar actos indignos) estas personas los cazan para robar su piel, sus escamas y hacerlos escudos o armaduras, ya que su piel es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el acero.

Está a punto de dormir cuando se escucha un fuerte Rugido. No era su imaginación, no puede tratarse de un lobo, el rugido fue mucho más fuerte. Se levanta prontamente.

—¡Es mi oportunidad!- Dice mientras coge su escoba — Hace tiempo que lo busco y ha terminado la espera, ¡no la desperdiciare!

Monta su Saeta de Fuego, baja rápidamente de aquella montaña, (Ron se sentía orgulloso, por haber obtenido la escoba, pues desde que salió a la venta quedo maravillado, pero la economía de su familia no le permitía darse ese lujo, ahora que tenía las posibilidades no dudo en adquirirla, ya no tenía que aguantarse las ganas de tener lo que él deseaba; Ahora tenía el suficiente oro para complacer sus gustos y ayudar a su familia). Escucho nuevamente el rugido, por alguna razón le parecía extraña la forma en que la bestia rujía, Hera como si el dragón estuviera molesto, así que se dio prisa. El estruendoso ruido lo llevaría al lugar exacto. Estaba seguro que los cazadores estaban ahí. Las grandes llamaradas confirmaban lo que presentía. Ahí estaba su bestia, "Su Dragón Dorado". Antes de bajar saco de su morral mágico un libro, este contenía las imágenes de todos los dragones, se detuvo en una página, el dragón que tenía en frente era idéntico al ilustrado en aquel libro.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Este es el "Dragón Dorado" que tanto he buscado! —Comenzó a leer lo que el libro decía — El dragón dorado es un ser muy poderoso, sabio y de buen corazón que odia las injusticias.

Nos encontramos, posiblemente, ante uno de los seres fantásticos más inteligentes y astutos. Su intelecto es muy superior al de los humanos y pocos seres cuentan con sus habilidades.

Estos dragones pueden llegar a medir hasta 50 metros y poseen unas escamas con motas de color metálico que, con el paso de los años, se vuelven totalmente doradas.

Este tipo de dragones tienen la capacidad de respirar agua y de polimerizarse y, además, pueden lanzar conjuros para detectar mentiras, así como traer suerte y bendecir. Su aliento puede ser un cono de fuego o una nube de cloro venenosa.

El hábitat de estos dragones es muy amplio y pueden sobrevivir en cualquier clima. Sus guaridas están aisladas y hechas de piedras y roca. También pueden vivir en castillos custodiados por gigantes de las tormentas. Estos gigantes y los dragones dorados se ayudan mutuamente.

Al terminar de leer, guardo el libro, indago un poco antes de actuar, quería saber que causaba su enojo. Al bajar descubrió a varios hombres, algunos poseían armas de fuego, hachas, redes, otros arco y flecha, listos para cazarlo.

—Lo que imagine, usare mi propio método, sé que no es fácil, este tipo de Dragones suelen ser muy listos. —Dijo tomando las debidas precauciones.

Subió sigilosamente, posteriormente se colocó encima de la bestia, sin qué los cazadores y el dragón lo descubrieran, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento estudio el lugar y la debilidad que pudiera tener el dragón. Los hombres creyendo tenerlo en su poder, pero no se percataron de lo contrario, el dragón era quien los tenía a ellos; a sus espaldas se encontraba un pequeño monte empedrado el cual les resultaba difícil andar, cada vez que retrocedían alguno caía, hay árboles a ambos lados o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos, solo una ráfaga más de su gran juego y los incineraría.

Ron, no permitiría que alguien más le arrebatará a su dragón, lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, y ahora que lo tiene frente a él no permitiría que lo despojaran. Se deslizo por la parte trasera del dragón. Salto de la escoba tratando de caer de pie en su lomo.

—Debo tener cuidado, es uno de los dragones más difíciles de encontrar y Domesticar —Dijo al lanzarse, pero el dragón se había dado cuenta de su hazaña — ¡Rayos! —este trata de tumbarlo pero se sujetó lo más fuerte posible para no caer.

Él pelirrojo trata de tomar uno de los lazos que cuelgan del cuello, logra cortar la soga y antes de soltar las orillas, el dragón prende el vuelo haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para tirar al joven mago. Ron, intenta sacar su varita, pero algo se lo impide.

— ¡Rayos! nuevamente ese dolor en la mano. — Grita al tiempo en que suelta los lazos, el dragón hace un movimiento brusco, Ron cae. El dragón lo toma con sus patas. Ron, No lograba entender, era la tercera vez que un dragón hacia lo mismo.

La herida en su mano derecha y que misteriosamente le había hecho un dragón hace unos meses, comenzó a dolerle. Comenzó emitía una luz en un tono Azul luminoso, (Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de aquella herida imagino que había sido uno de los dragón, o que posiblemente había tomado algún objeto caliente el cual le dejo esa marca extraña en forma de espiral.

— ¿Por fin te he encontrado?—se escucha una voz.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más en las alturas, solo él y el dragón.

— ¡Te esperaba hace tiempo! —Se escuchó nuevamente la voz

— ¿Quién es? — Ron, alisto su varita — ¡Hazte presente! ¡Déjate ver!

— ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que vas montado en mi lomo? —Al decir esto, el dragón giro la cabeza hacia el muchacho.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios? -dijo asombrado, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza — ¡Me han lanzado un hechizo, no es posible, mis oídos han escuchado mal, mis ojos te han visto sonreírme! —Dijo a un incrédulo.

— ¡No has sido hechizado! —Hablo nuevamente el dragón.

—Creo que en mi desesperación por buscar dragones, me está desquiciando —Dijo deformado su rostro, al hacer un gestos de miedo.

— ¡Veo que nunca has escuchado hablar sobre la telequinesis entre humanos y dragones! —Comento, posteriormente desciende cerca de un lago — ¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido? ¿No te ha hablado sobre nuestra historia? — El dragón Pareció decepcionado por su ignorancia.

— ¿Has dicho Jinete? No, nunca — exclamo — Mi maestro solo nos explicó que son místicamente poderosos, pero nunca comentaron que un dragón podría hablar.

— ¡Ya veo! ¿Sabes el significado de la marca en tu mano?- dice señalando con la punta de su nariz.

—No, solo apareció hace poco, solo que esta vez el dolor aumento— dijo tocando el contorno de la marca. —Lo curioso. — Hace una pausa antes de continuar — es curioso, es la tercera vez que me pasa. Cuando estoy cerca de un dragón esta emite una luz azul luminosa, y comienza a arder tremendamente.

—Pues, esa marca te hace acreedor de mi vida, de mi corazón. Hace tiempo que te esperaba. —dice acercando su gran cabeza.

— ¿Es broma verdad? — Aun dudando de lo que le estaba pasando pellizcó su antebrazo para confirmar que solo se encontraba en un sueño — ¡Rayos! — grito al sentir dolor — todo es verdad… ¡increíble!

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —dice inclinando su pesado cuerpo.

Una flecha pasa rosando el brazo del pelirrojo en el momento en que sube al lomo del dragón. Este se da media vuelta, sosteniéndose fuertemente de dónde puede el dragón levanta su vuelo, las lanzas, flechas y uno que otro disparo pasa a un costado de la bestia. Del otro lado se ve una luz blanca, era un conjuro.

— ¡están lanzando conjuros! ¿Pero quién es? no logro verle— Ron, trata de localizar a ese alguien que trata de ayudarlo — ¡alguien más está aquí!, y es alguien que sabe de magia. – dice al dragón.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, solo bastará con lanzar una de mis bolas de fuego. — menciona preparando su ataque.

— ¡Espera! — El pelirrojo no podía creer tal sorpresa — deja, vayámonos de aquí, tus alas son mucho más rápidas, además solo bastará con volar más alto y sus ataques no te causaran ningún daño, aprovecharemos la ayuda que tenemos.— sin dudar, el dragón se eleva alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

—¿No temes que le hagan daño a quién te ha prestado la ayuda? — Pregunta el dragón — ¿Te gusta las emociones fuertes?

—No te preocupes, ella se sabe cuidar. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta. Sí, me encanta la adrenalina. — El dragón al escuchar la respuesta, comenzó a hacer movimientos violentos en el aire —Esto es genial, vuelas mucho más alto y rápido que mi Saeta de Fuego—dice Weasley, entusiasmado.

La aventura era magnifica, esta experiencia no se comparaba con la de aprender a bolar con una escoba. Con los otros dragones había sido diferente, cuando los comenzó a estudiar se usaban armas, lazos y claro con ayuda de la magia lograban capturarlos, hasta que fue aprendiendo que a los dragones se les podía dominar de otra forma.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, "Todo había cambiado a partir de la marca en su mano".

—Me pregunto ¿Qué es, esta marca? — dirigió su vista hacia el dragón, recordó la pregunta que la bestia le había hecho. —"¿Acaso ningún Jinete te ha instruido sobre nuestra historia?" — En ese momento se formulaban cantidades de ellas, sobre todo una, —"¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en este lugar?" Nunca le ha agradado seguirme el paso, aun cuando sea mandato del Ministerio.

La distancia que habían obtenido era la suficiente como para descansar. Nadie, aun en la escoba más rápida podría alcanzarlos. Ron, comienza a buscar un escondite, tenía que ocultar al dragón.

—Si no me equivoco por este lado del bosque hay una cueva, "uno de mis escondites secretos y que solo yo conozco". — Lanza un conjuro para localizar con rapidez el lugar — ¡Ahí está!, Desciende en este lugar.- le indica.

—De acuerdo — Dice el dragón, bajando entre la maleza.

—Aquí estarás a salvo de cualquier humano ¡Waddiwasi!Entra a la cueva— dice al usar un hechizo **,** para quitar las piedras que obstruían la entrada del lugar.

—Este será tu guarida por el momento, no salgas de aquí, vuelvo en seguida. — le ordena al dragón — ¡Wingardium Leviosa! — Al utilizar este hechizo la imagen de aquella castaña comienza a revelarse en su mente — ¡No es el momento! —dice sacudiendo la cabeza e intenta cubrir con el conjuro la entrada.

Después de a ver cubierto la cueva invoca la "Saeta de Fuego" la cual aparece en segundos. Sube velozmente tomando otra dirección, tenía que rodear para despistar a los cazadores.

—Tengo que encontrarla, es raro que ella este en este lugar. — se dice en voz baja

En un par de minutos se habían encontrado. Ambos bajaron de sus escobas cerca de un arroyo.

— ¡Ron, hasta que te encuentro! — Dice la joven bruja — ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Pensé que me ayudarías con los cazadores? —La pelinegra no dejaba de hacer preguntas, cada vez alzaba más la voz.

—¡Un momento! ¡Nunca pedí que me ayudaras! —Refunfuño, Ronald.

—¡El ministro, me ha mandado a buscarte! — Grito la joven — Piden regreses inmediatamente.

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieren? —Gruño el pelirrojo.

— ¡No lo sé! —Dijo mientras buscaba su varita —solo me ordenaron llevarte, a rastras si fuera necesario. —Dice alistando su varilla.

—Sabes que no recibo ordenes de nadie, mucho menos tuyas — Ron, se ríe vociferada mente.

—Ron, no estoy aquí por gusto, me han ordenado que les lleve a ti y al dragón— dice disgustada

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me ha mandado una lechuza como suele hacerlo siempre?- pregunto extrañado.

—Tú mismo tendrás que preguntarles, solo me dieron la orden. Así que dime, ¿dónde está el dragón?— pregunta insistente.

—No lo haré. Y no te preocupes ahora mismo me presento ante el ministerio. — le esbozo.

—Ron, acepta mi orden o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza — enojada dirige su varita en dirección al pelirrojo.

—Te he dicho que no lo haré —dice preparado para recibir su ataque.

— ¡Oppugno! — la chica envía unas cuantas ramas para atacarlo.

— ¡Orbis **! —** hace que las ramas desaparezcan mágicamente en un mini torbellino. —No te quiero lastimar Parkinson. — le advierte.

— ¿Tu hacerme daño? Vamos Ron, tu no le haces daño ni a una mosca, sigues siendo el mismo niño inmaduro. ¿Acaso no imaginas la razón por la que Granger te traiciono? —Menciona, dando un golpe bajo en aquella terrible herida.

—Te diría lo mismo Parkinson, Draco…

—Cállate, no te atrevas a…

—Tú iniciaste — Refunfuñó Ron.

—Eres un…

— ¡Palalingua ¡ — Ron, con su hechizo hace que su lengua se adhiera al paladar para callarla — es hora de que guardes silencio por un instante, no debiste decir nada Pansy. — Hace una pausa después de unos minutos y de estar paseando en su entorno, decidió que hacer. —No te preocupes yo me presentare en el ministerio. "Portus" — dirigió el hechizo a una gran roca, este lo trasladaría directamente al ministerio, dejando a Parkinson sin poder hablar, no le preocupa dejarla, el hechizo solo duraría unos minutos.

—He llegado, bueno… ya estoy dentro del ministerio… ¿Ahora qué? — Se decía indeciso — Pisar nuevamente este lugar me hace sentir escalofrió. —Dijo sobando sus brazos —En verdad quiero dar media vuelta, regresar por donde llegue y huir de mi pasado, como lo he venido haciendo desde hace tiempo — A Ron le sudaban las manos, tenía la sensación de que se encontraría con alguien desagradable.

En realidad esa era la razón por la cual se alejaba del ministerio, evitaba a toda costa no pisar ese lugar. No quería ver esas caras, se negaba a volver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, los repudiaba.


	4. Capitulo III

_**Corazón de Dragón**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

La Misión: Un Nuevo Sentimiento.

—Gran Bretaña. Una de las ciudades que más detesto. —dice en voz baja. El pelirrojo se dirige hacia la señorita de recepción, le pide se le nombre ante el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

La señorita le pide tomar haciendo. Ya había pasado media hora y no regresaban a darle ningún aviso o recado. La espera era demasiada, tener que esperar tanto tiempo le era estresante. Sus pies empezaban a desesperarse, comenzaban a hacer ese ruidito, indicando y poniendo sobre aviso a los demás sobre su ya desesperante espera. La puerta se abre.

— ¡Por fin! —Menciona entre dientes.

—Sr. Ron Weasley — La señorita lo llama.

—Si — Respondo con tono desesperante.

—Pase por favor, el Ministro Kingsley lo atenderá en seguida.

— Gracias. — contesta.

El ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se encuentra cerca de la ventana, Ron Weasley se dirige hacia él, serio, pero con respeto. Se mostró amable, cuidando el tono de voz, después de todo el ministro le dio la oportunidad de estudia más afondo a los dragones, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Seeñor Shacklebolt ¿Me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia? ¡Aquí me tiene?

— ¡Bienvenido Señor Weasley! — dice saludándolo de mano.

—Gracias Señor — respondió.

—Dígame ¿la señorita Parkinson no llego con usted? di la orden que se presentaran los dos. — pregunta al percatarse que ha llegado solo.

—No señor. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.- respondo disculpándome por los hechos con Pansy.

—¿Sigue con su fatua Sr. Weasley? —Pregunta a continuación en un tono molesto — Sr. Weasley, Parkinson tenía la orden de llegar con usted, con o sin su consentimiento. Es necesario que modifique su comportamiento o me veré en la necesidad de…

—Señor Ministro, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la señorita Parkinson ha llegado — comunica su asistente. Permitiéndole pasar al instante.

—Señor Ministro, perdón por la tardanza— saluda Parkinson, al entrar.

—Pase señorita Parkinson, el Señor Weasley, ya me informo el percance que tuvieron, por lo que le pide una disculpa. ¿No es así, señor Weasley?- dice dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

La mirada de Ron, es dura, no muy convencido responde a lo sugerido por el ministro. — Si señor, Te pido una disculpa Parkinson, no me porte muy caballeroso.

—Disculpa aceptada — responde con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Comencemos con el tema que los hizo venir hasta aquí — indica tomado por inercia su varita.

Como ustedes saben una de nuestras labores más importantes dentro del ministerio es mantener protegidos a nuestros dragones. Hemos tenido la desagradable noticia que el rey Galbatorix ha atacado a Alagaësia.

Ronald Weasley, se encontraba perdido, no sabía a qué se refería el Ministro, y no era el único, Pansy se encontraba en la misma frecuencia que él.

—Perdone Señor, pero ¿No tengo la menor idea de quién es Galbatorix?— le indico haciendo un gesto de confusión.

—Si lo sé, y precisamente trato de llegar a ese punto, pero me ha interrumpido. Le contare una breve historia sobre el rey Galbatorix.

Cuenta la historia; hace ya mucho tiempo, en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro; se crearon a los Jinetes de Dragones, cuya objetivo era proteger y vigilar, su poder en las batallas era inigualable, eran inmortales y poseían la fuerza de diez hombres, solo la espada o un mortífero veneno conseguiría arrancarles la vida. Su fuerza y magia solo era utilizada para hacer el bien. Fue una época dorada en la que se levantaron grandes ciudades y altas torres de piedra, y las tierras florecieron bajo su tutela. Los elfos en esos tiempo eran vuestros amigos mientras que los enanos sus enemigos, pero la felicidad duro poco ya que nadie podría protegerlos de nuestros propios defectos, en el apogeo del poder, nació un niño llamado Galbatorix, este nació en la provincia de Inzilbeth, que ya no existe. A la edad de diez años lo sometieron a una serie de pruebas, como ya era costumbre; fue aceptado entre los jinetes al darse cuenta que poseía un gran poder, paso por un periodo de aprendizaje y dado que era un niño de una mentalidad aguda, de una excelente destreza y un cuerpo vigoroso logro y supero a los demás.

Rápidamente ocupo un lugar entre los jinetes, algunos vieron en él un signo de peligro, el cual advirtieron a los otros, no Obstante el poder había vuelto arrogantes a los jinetes y estos no hicieron caso del aviso. Después del termino de sus aprendizaje, Galbatorix emprendió un viaje en compañía de dos amigos, estos tres entraron al territorio que aún era de los ùrgalos, pensando que sus nuevos poderes les protegían, pero sufrieron una emboscada mientras dormían, Galbatorix recibió graves heridas y sus dos amigos junto con sus dragones fueron liquidados, durante la batalla una flecha perdida atravesó el corazón de su dragón, su jinete no poseía el conocimiento para curarlo, el dragón murió entre los brazos de su amo. De ese modo se sembraron las semillas de las locuras de Galbatorix.

Galbatorix Vagabundeo sin esperanza por los desolados parajes en busca de la muerte pero esta no hizo acto de presencia. Comenzó a imaginar que tal vez los jinetes le darían otro dragón, pero estos viendo su locura se negaron. Desquiciado comenzó su venganza uniéndose al poder de la sombra, tomo a un joven llamado Durza como su aprendiz, hasta que controlo los poderes más obscuros, junto con el robo un dragón recién nacido hasta que alcanzara la madurez.

Galbatorix se presentó ante el mundo llevando a Durza a su lado. Juntos combatieron a los jinetes que se topaban, y con cada asesinato aumentaba su fuerza. Otros doce jinetes se unieron, estos se convirtieron en los trece Apostatas. Los jinetes cayeron ante el violento ataque. Los elfos lucharon, pero fueron derrotados y obligados a huir y no regresaron jamás. Galbatorix se consagro como rey de toda la Alagaësia.

Ahora un nuevo jinete ha resurgido para salvar a los suyos el jinete necesita desarrollar su poder, su magia. Nos han pedido ayuda, así que nosotros hemos accedido a su petición. El concejo… hemos pensado en ustedes dos para hacerlo, preparen lo más indispensable, se marchan mañana.

Les ordena al culminar el relato, sin preguntar si tienen alguna duda, o si aceptan la encomienda, el ministro solo da la orden.

— ¿Nosotros dos?, ¿por qué no manda a Harry, También están Granger y el petulante de Draco? ¿Por qué nosotros?—fueron los reclamos de Parkinson al escuchar la orden del ministro.

—¡He dicho que irán ustedes par de engreídos! — Kingsley, grita furioso por el atrevimiento de Parkinson.

—Vamos Parkinson, demostremos que somos capaces, sin necesidad de las sombras de los mejores.— Dijo Weasley, jalando de su antebrazo y con actitud positiva.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás aceptando la orden sin más?— reclama Pansy

—Sí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es una oportunidad de oro? ambos estudiamos a los dragones, y esta misión es muy importante, además no creo que tengan a nadie más disponible, los demás están en otras misiones, y yo no pienso perder la oportunidad de conocer a esos dragones por tus arrebatos injustificados. —Culmino Ronald Weasley.

Pansy toma un momento para responder.

—De acuerdo, iremos, pero no aceptare ninguna orden tuya. — rezongo.

— ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Señor! solo una pregunta, ¿puedo llevar a uno de nuestros dragones? — pregunto esperanzado a que le respondiera con un sí, y poder llevar con sigo al dragón dorado.

—Si lo cree necesario puede hacerlo Señor Weasley, usted estará a cargo de esta encomienda — dice aceptando la petición — los espero al anochecer en Azkaban. De ahí partirán al Alagaësia.

—Gracias Señor, mañana partiremos como usted ha indicado — su alegría al obtener la respuesta esperada era infinita.

Ron, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en lo largo de su estancia en el ministerio tenía a su primer compañero, nada más y nada menos que la ex de Draco Malfoy. Solo esperaba que no le causara tantos problemas ya que sería su nuevo jefe. Parkinson, tendría que acatar sus órdenes o se meterían en muchos problemas.

—Nos vemos fuera del Ministerio, de ahí nos trasladaremos a Canadá, iremos por el dragón que acabo de encontrar, ¿Qué dragón llevarás tú? —Pregunto tratando de llevar las cosas en buen plan.

—Llevare al dragón Azul que capturaste, me ha tocado domesticarle y nos hemos entendido bien. —responde malhumorada, Pansy no se sentía conformé con recibir órdenes de Ronald Weasley

—De acuerdo, en ese caso primero iremos por tu dragón y después por el mío- sugirió el pelirrojo

—¡Vaya que caballeroso! Estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin querer estuvieron caminando hacia su departamento. La gente pasaba apresurada, la vida en esa ciudad era demasiado ostentosa, los empujaban cada que pasaban cerca de ellos, uno de esos empujones causo que Parkinson y el pelirrojo tropezarán con un pequeño escalón, provocando pisar mal y terminarán en el suelo, los reflejos de Ron, fueron rápidos y puedo meter su cuerpo haciendo que Parkinson callera encima de él. Por un momento ambos cruzaron miradas. Fue extraño para ambos sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, se incorporaron de inmediato y se despidieron.

.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana como quedamos. -—confirma Pansy

—Bien… — Dice Ron, tomando la mano de la joven para despedirse.


	5. Capitulo IV

_**Capítulo IV**_

 _ **Un Nuevo sentimiento, Una Nueva amistad. Un Nuevo Poder**_

*O*o*O*

Pansy:

Ron, se ha marchado, Pansy, sube rápidamente a sus aposentos, quitando cada una de sus ropas hasta quedar desnuda, entrando a la ducha, el agua estaba helada pero eso no importaba le agradaba. Después de salir de la ducha coloca algo muy ligero para comenzar a preparar su equipaje, para ese gran viaje.

Mientras prepara la pequeña maleta, la imagen de Draco se hace presente:

-Flashback-

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con Pansy, Draco?— pregunta Blaise

—Nada, en realidad nunca la ame, solo fue algo pasajero, francamente solo quería darle celos a Hermione. — dice sin ningún remordimiento

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de joven bruja se rompió en mil pedazos, realmente amaba a Draco y le había jugado una muy mala broma, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Llena de rabia abrió la puerta dirigiéndose a él platinado sin ningún tropiezo. Fue tanta su rabia que aunque su primera intención era abofetear su rostro, en el último momento cerro en puño impactando en su rostro con gran fuerza, que por la potencia que había adquirido logro noquearlo al tiempo que dejaba su fisonomía ensangrentada, no le importo verlo desmayado en el piso al contrario le dio gusto, tanto que le propino una patada extra a su rostro quebrándole la nariz. Realmente se sintió satisfecha.

Sumida en sus recuerdos, un destello cruzo en su mente. — ¿cómo la había pasado, Ronald Weasley? ¡Hermione era su vida entera!

—Tal vez la paso peor que yo, su carácter cambio por completo yo diría que su vida dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados, Lo veo ahora y es otro totalmente, aun cuando no ha perdido sus principios, pero ahora es difícil engañarlo, se ha vuelto muy astuto, ágil, fuerte —Decía mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la cama. — ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?— dijo en voz alta, agitando su cabeza.

*O*o*O*

Ron:

—Hace tiempo que no venía por estos rumbos —Sonrió, se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de unos jardines que solía visitar con toda la familia. Tomo asiento en una de las jardineras. Trataba de imaginarse a los dragones de Alagaësia. — ¿Serán parecidos al dragón dorado? —Se preguntaba si también hablaban, si el Jinete del que les habló el ministro tendría la misma marca que él, esa era otra incógnita

— ¿Por qué tengo esta marca? —Dijo tocando la palma de su mano — ¿Se supone que solo los Jinetes la tienen? —Miro hacia el crepúsculo

Por un instante la imagen de aquel pequeño accidente, fuera del departamento de Parkinson volvía a su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír, no puede explicarlo. Ese extraño movimiento en el estómago justo cuando sus miradas se conectaron, realmente se sentía extraño. Después de un buen rato llego el alba y ahí se mantuvo hasta muy tarde, posteriormente se marchó para preparar su equipaje.

*O*o*O*

Mientras tanto en el ministerio:

— ¿En qué piensa Señor? - pregunta su asistente

—Este viaje será muy duro para estos chicos principalmente para Ron, tendrá que dar la vida si es necesario — dice contemplando el ocaso

—Esperemos que no sea así señor. ¿Qué hay de su marca en la mano? ¿Él ya sabe que por azares del destino fue escogido para ser un Jinete?— pregunta su asistente

—No, aun no lo sabe, prefiero que él lo descubra estando en Alagaësia. Aunque… posiblemente ya lo intuya. — dice girando, se encamina a su escritorio y tomando asiento.

*O*o*o*

Ron:

Al día siguiente, el roció de las flores acompañadas por un pequeño resplandor que se filtró entre la cortina haciendo que el pelirrojo despertara, como consecuencia, forzándolo a salir de la cama, lo hace irremediablemente.

No había motivo por el cual tendría que regresar a la cama así que se dirijo a la regadera. Al salir preparó un poco de café. Mientras lo toma se acerca al ventanal, recargando la parte alta de la espalda a un costado. Mantiene su vista al frente, disfrutando del vello paisaje que la naturaleza le brindaba en ese momento; un parque, arboles a su alrededor, jardineras llenas de flores de varios colores, en el centro una linda fuente, al costado derecho cruzando la calle se encuentra un hermosa catedral.

De pronto y en unos cuantos minutos, "No supo porque" piensa en ella, decide invitarla a salir, al lugar que ella quisiera, estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien ese día. Tal vez nunca vuelva, no lo sabía, todo podía suceder. Dejo la taza del café en la meza y comenzó a vestirse, sale del apartamento minutos después.

*o*O*o*

Pansy:

Son las cinco treinta de la mañana, comienza a calentar sus músculos, la esperan más de doce kilómetros para recorrer, después una rutina de tonificación, debía estar en forma, no sabe que lo que los espera en Alagaësia.

Después de media hora ha recorrido siete kilómetros; el aire fresco le cala en las fosas nasales, trata de cubrirse con el cuello de la playera y trata de atorarlo con el zipper de la sudadera. Una hora después del recorrido, toma un pequeño atajo que la lleva al apartamento con esto termina los más de 12 kilómetros. Seis y media, llega a su departamento, continua con las tonificaciones, con ejercicios diferentes de treinta cada uno con tres repeticiones, al terminar toma un poco de jugo de naranja, después de esperar a enfriarse y que el agua se calentará se dirige al baño, en el camino se va desasiendo de cada una de sus ropas hasta quedar como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Ve el reloj, ocho de la mañana, se comenzaba a sentir el calor del sol, entra a la ducha, no tiene ni diez minutos cundo escucha que tocan a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser ¿Quién rayos será a estas horas? ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre fastidiar cuando me estoy dando una ducha? ¡Demonios!.— bufo de coraje, no tuvo más remedio que tomar la toalla y envolverse en ella.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba con una sorpresa y que no realmente no esperaba. Se encontraba frente a ella, Ron Weasley.

— ¡Hola Pansy! Perdón creo llegue en mal momento. —dice barriéndome de pies a cabeza.

—Si, como se te ocurre venir a estas horas. — Dijo un poco molesta — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto dando vuelta y dirigiéndome al baño

—Solo quiero invitarte a salir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me invitas a salir? ¿Ron estamos a unas horas de ir a una misión y se te ocurre invitarme a salir? — le había sorprendió su invitación, nunca imagino que Weasley fuera capaz de hacerlo, mucho menos porque nunca llegamos o fueron amigos. Siempre han estado en pique para ver quién era el mejor. Esas circunstancias habían cambiado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Y precisamente por esa razón… bueno nunca se sabe… —se encogió de hombros — cabe la posibilidad de no regresar con vida, y si lo hacemos, quien dice que lo hagamos completos, mutilado, loco, etc. Así que pensé que deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias y comenzar a hacer amigos, al menos intentarlo, después de todo seremos compañeros en esta ocasión.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón. — piensa en todo lo que a dicho y aun cuando no le caiga de todo bien lo que ha mencionado es verdad, no pueden saber si regresaran. Nadie tiene la vida comprada, así que todo puede suceder. — está bien acepto tu invitación, pero tendrás que esperar en lo que termino de ducharme y arreglarme. — le sugiere tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, y dando vuelta la chica entra al baño para terminar su ducha, claro ya no podría tomarla relajadamente, así que se apresuró y en cinco minutos salió, toma su ropa interior que había dejado en la pequeña silla que esta aun lado del lavabo, junto con el jeans y blusa. En quince minutos estaba lista.

— ¡Sí que eres rápida!— sorprendido, hace una sugerencia. — tu elije a qué lugar quieres ir, ya que no podemos ir a un antro o bar, a estas horas del día no encontrarías ninguno abierto

— ¡Muy bien! — Dice tratando de pensar en el lugar perfecto —bueno… veamos Waesley últimamente tiene cosas de las cuales puedo aprender ¡ya lo tengo! —dijo en sus pensamientos. Sonrió y dando media vuelta le dice lo que se le ha ocurrido.- ¿qué te parece si hacemos un día de campo?

—Me parece buena idea, ¿en qué lugar has pensado?

— ¿Qué te parece el lugar donde dejaste a ese dragón dorado? podemos ir por el mío y en caso que se haga tarde no tendremos que ir por él ya que ese era el plan anterior.

—Buena idea… ¡De acuerdo hagámoslo!

Sin más, tomaron algunas de las cosas que podrían necesitar como lo son; Cuchillos, cubiertos, platos, vasos, mantel, agua purificada, recipientes, tazones, y que no falte el trasporte.

— Listo Ron, podemos irnos, aquí cerca hay un supermercado allí podemos comprar la comida y todo lo que ocupemos. — lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndolo a hacer las compras.

Estando dentro de la tienda algo de nostalgia envolvió a Pansy. Después dirigió su mirada a Ron, quien en ese momento escogía algunas frutas. Se da cuenta que hace tiempo no comparte con una pareja. "Ron no es mal chico, su cambio tal vez si fue algo drástico pero tuvo sus razones al igual que yo" pensó. Sentía como sus sentimientos y su punto de vista hacia el joven cambiaban poco a poco, ahora veía muchas más cualidades que nunca.

Le aplaudía la idea de ser amigos, cabía la posibilidad de tener una mejor relación, pues con el tiempo que compartirían juntos tendría que acoplarse uno al otro.

— ¡Listo, ya está todo! Vamos por el dragón, ¿Pasa algo Pansy? - pregunta al verle algo distraída.

— ¡Oh, no, nada! —sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que no apartaba su vista, hasta que Weasley se dio cuenta.

—-¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro. — contesto un poco apenada.

Al tomar las debidas precauciones sobre los muggle, tomaron sus escobas que se encontraban dentro de sus respectivos bolsos mágicos, subieron a ellas y se dirigieron a las montañas que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entraron a las cuevas estas se dividían por niveles, _primer nivel_ : los bestias indomables, las peligrosas, _segundo nivel;_ las bestias que están en proceso de control, _tercer nivel;_ las que ya han sido controladas

.

Al entrar al tercer nivel, el guardia pide el documento donde avala que el Ministro ha dado la orden de tomar al dragón, el cual nos otorgó antes de salir de su oficina.

—Olvide cuanto me molesta ver a estas criaturas en las jaulas…—Comento Ron al ver a las diferentes bestias encerradas en enormes cuevas.

—Sí, pero no olvides que serán libres en cuanto dejen de ser peligroso. — Dijo Pansy.

—Sí, lo sé, mientras tanto mira… —Ron señalo a uno de los dragones — su mirada es triste, extraña su hogar. —Al ver al dragón, Pansy corrió hacia el

— ¡Hermosa…! —Dijo la pelinegra al acariciar su enorme cabeza.

El dragón perdía el gran brillo de sus ojos azules, Pansy la había estado cuidando desde que Ron la entrego al ministerio, se volvió su amiga, su confidente.

—No te preocupes, hoy saldrás de aquí, vendrás conmigo — Dijo Pansy —Habrá la puerta —Grito. La enorme reja comenzó a arrastrarse para dar paso a los dos jóvenes y al dragón. Este último incorporo la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era verdad, la chica no le mentía, saldría de ese lugar.

—Es un dragón hermoso, el azul de sus escamas está resplandeciendo nuevamente —Comento Ron. El dragón comenzó a extender sus alas, el azul metálico se desbordaba por cada una de sus extremidades,

El dragón en agradecimiento se inclinó hacia los dos jóvenes, dispuesta a ser montada por ellos.

— ¿Creo que le caímos bien? —Dijo Ron.

—Sí, creo que si — ambos montaron al dragón

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas el dragón emprendió el vuelo hacia el exterior, El dragón demostró lo buena que era en los cielos, los llevo por lugares portentosos. Ambos chicos, disfrutaban de aquel vuelo matutino, se miraban uno al otro, felices, sin darse cuenta que se sonreían sin ningún rencor, olvidando el pasado y viviendo el presente, su presente.

Después de haber tenido un agradable paseo por los cielos, y los bosques de Inglaterra, se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el dragón dorado. Gracias a la gran velocidad de este llegaron al escondite de Ron, este estaba ubicado muy cerca del lago Louise en Alberta, Canadá.

Antes de descender, Ron, distinguió algo que se movía entre la maleza, algo brillante, se acercaron un poco más.

—Es muy grande para ser un muggle, debe ser el dragón que salió a buscar comida. —Comento Ron.

Como lo habían imaginado, era el dragón que se alimentaba de pequeños roedores, sus escamas doradas lo delataban, pues los rayos del sol le daban ese brillo que encandilaba. Descendieron tratando de no asustar al dragón. Pero sus reflejos fueron mucho más rápidos, una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos, el dragón de Pansy esquivo ágilmente el ataque, mientras este daba un giro, el dragón dorado tomo impuso y voló hacia ellos, por un instante dio la impresión de quererlos atacar, pero antes de chocar cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro dragón, se detuvo, quedando frente a frente.

—Esto no está bien. — dijo Ron a Pansy, el joven pelirrojo subió a mí Saeta de Fuego, trato de colocarse en medio de ambos dragones. — ¡Alto! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no deberías atacar a otro dragón! ¿No se supone que son una misma especie? - Pansy sorprendida por su arranque trata de detenerlo.

— ¿Qué haces Ron? — grita

Mientras que el dragón clavando su mirada en el pelirrojo, comienza a descender poco a poco.

— Gracias — al ver la reacción del dragón, Ron siente que su alma regresa al cuerpo, pues tenía miedo que comenzara una terrible batalla entre los dos dragones, Pero su temor más grande era por Pansy, "como la ayudaría mientras los dragones se atacaban". Cuando se vieron en tierra, Ron explicó a ambos dragones lo que sucedía, agregando a la explicación que necesitaría su ayuda en Alagaësia.

Como era obvio, su respuesta fue aceptable los dragones acompañarían a Ron al viaje sin traba alguna. Pues ambos sabían toda la historia de sus ancestros.

Pansy por otro lado no podía creer lo que hacía, Ron Weasley hablando como loco a un par de dragones.

— ¿Qué haces Ron? —Pregunta Pansy, frunciendo el ceño — hablas y explicas a los dragones como si en verdad te entendieran ¿Acaso la soledad de estos años te han dañado la cabeza?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo —Estoy completamente cuerdo, Pansy. Bueno… eso creo —Dijo encogiendo los hombros — pensándolo bien… tal vez si estoy algo loco ¿Pero quién no lo está? —ambos sonrieron.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si les damos un nombre a los dragones?

—¿Ustedes que dicen? — Pregunto Weasley a mientras tocando el largo cuello del dragón dorado, quien asintió, pasaron unos minutos, el joven brujo pensaba en el nombre correcto para el dragón. — ¿Qué te parece, Dracor? "Dra de dragón y cor de corazón"

—Me gusta — dice el dragón dorado a Ron

—Genial, ¿Qué nombre le darás al tuyo, Pansy?

— ¡Me gusta Azuindra! "Azu de Azul, in de Inteligencia y dra de dragón" ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta Pansy a su dragón.

—Sí, me agrada — Azuindra responde telepáticamente a Ron y asintiendo con su cabeza a Pansy.

—Bueno ya que todo está bien, ¿Qué te parece si voy por un poco de leña para asar la carne? ¿Me acompañas Ron?

—No, ¿qué te parece si yo alisto la tienda?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Pansy se alejó Ron comenzó a preparar la tienda.

—Es curioso… —Dijo ron a ambos dragones — ¿Por qué puedo hablar con ambos? Se supone en la leyenda, que solo el jinete puede escuchar al su dragón? — pregunto dirigiéndose a esas dos enormes criaturas.

— ¡Ron, Tú eres especial! ¡Lo llevas en la sangre! — Dice el dragón dorado

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—El legendario Jinete de Dragones en Alagaësia "Eragon" ha sido el único que ha podido hacerlo, él tuvo descendencia en este mundo su sangre se mezcló con tus ancestro, tal vez tu lleves su sangre.

—¡No puedo creerlo! — Ron se encontraba anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se dejó caer, llevo su mano izquierda a la marca y comienzo a tocarla suavemente. — Esto es increíble— sonrió.

— ¡Con esa marca no solo puedes hablar con nuestra especie mi señor! — Comenta el dragón dorado. —Siendo el poseedor de la marca puedes realizar hechizos sin necesidad de utilizar tu barita.

— ¡No! ¿Esto es una broma verdad? — Dijo Ron, entusiasmado, confundido y algo temeroso

Todo le resultaba tan raro en ese momento, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pero de pronto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

— ¿Quiero probar? ¿Cómo lo hago? — Quería saber, quería intentar hacer magia sin su barita.

—Está bien, concéntrate, extiende tu mano, abre completamente tu palma, piensa en lo que intentarías hacer si alguien tratara de lastimarte.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, el pelirrojo cierra los ojos y se concentra. Pero es inútil, vuelva a intentarlo, esta vez solo una pequeña luz sale de su mano, pero sin hacer ningún daño.

—¡Rayos! ¡Esto es más doloroso que recibir una Bludgers! —Grito al tiempo que soba su mano.

—No desesperes, no todos los jinetes lo logran el primer día. — Dice Dracor para animarlo.

—Aquí está la leña — dice Pansy dejando caer la madera al suelo.

—La tienda también esta lista.

Estando en el rio, y mientras los dos jóvenes nadaban, los dragones aprovechaban para hundirlos bajo el agua, así paso un par de horas.. Después de la ducha tomada con los dragones se desprendieron de las ropas húmedas, encendieron la fogata para entrar en calor y comer algo, pues el juego los fatigo tanto que morían de hambre.

—He quedado satisfecha, iré a tomar una pequeña siesta. —Dijo Pansy

—Sí, creo que te are compañía, dormiré un poco — dijo aclarando lo último, pues Pansy al parecer entendió otra cosa.

Pansy se recostó en una de las camas del lado derecho mientras que el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a ella. — ¿Nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos a este momento? —Dijo a Parkinson.

—Sí, yo tampoco, y pensar que hace un par de años éramos enemigos.

—Sí, pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no crees?

—Sí, ¡pero sigues siendo un tonto!

—¿A si? pues tú no te quedas atrás. — Dijo Ronald, al picarle las costillas a su compañera.

Comenzaron a juguetear haciéndose un poco de cosquillas, un impulso, los tomó por sorpresa, entre jugarretas Pansy se puso de pie, al tratar de caminar hacia ron para arrojarle la almohada tropezó, Weasley la sostuvo, al dar un paso hacia atrás, Ron choco con la silla, cayeron de espaldas, al suelo, Riendo por lo sucedido intentaron levantarse, pero Parkinson resbaló, cayendo muy cerca del rostro del chico. Un cosquilleo surgió en sus labios.

— ¡Lo siento! — La vos del pelirrojo carraspeó — ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto a la pelinegra.

—Sí, fuiste un buen amortiguador —Respondió Pansy

— ¿A si?, ¡ya verás! — Ron, la tomo de la espala haciéndola rodar, y quedar sobre ella. — ¿Aun crees que soy un buen amortiguador? —En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. — ¡Perdóname Pansy! — dijo, posteriormente la beso.

Ronald, esperaba la reacción de la chica, pero sin dejarla de besar. Esperaba que de un momento a otro ella se apartara plantándome una bofetada, pero no fue así sus labios comenzaron a responder, sus labios fueron tomando el mismo ritmo. Después del beso largo y apasionado, continuaron las caricias.

—¡Ron, es hora de irnos! —Dijo la pelinegra, tratando de apartarse y recuperar el aliento.

—¡No! No hagas esto, Pansy… —Dijo Ron, quien comenzaba a excitarse —Vamos, ven aquí… — Dijo tomándola por la espalda.

Hizo a un lado su largo cabello, comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello, la pelinegra se estremeció con aquellas caricias, que no pudo resistirse.

— ¡oh Dios! ¡Ron…! —Weasley, comenzó a deslizarse, hasta llegar al ombligo de la joven, haciendo que su espalda se contorsionara de deseo. —¡Espera Ron! —Dijo la chica — ¡Espera! —Intento zafarse.

— ¡Vamos! —Ron, intento continuar — Sé que lo deseas, no te opongas —Dijo el pelirrojo, besando nuevamente su vientre.

— ¡Vasta Ron! Esto es una locura — La voz de la joven se entrecortaba, quería que su compañero se detuviera, estaba segura que si él seguía con esas caricias, terminaría por ceder y no quería, no quería dar paso a sus deseos carnales, ella no era así.

— ¿Qué, que rayos haces? —Grito el pelirrojo, pues Azuindra lo había tomado de la espalda para apartarlo de la joven — ¡Espera! — Pansy reía a carcajadas no podía creer que el dragón la haya salvado de cometer una locura.

—Me has salvado de sus garras, Gracias. — dice acariciando el pecho del dragón.

Después de que el dragón suelta al mago, este camino directo a Pansy acomodando sus ropas.

— ¡Te salvaste esta vez! La próxima no estarán ellos. — objeto. Posteriormente realizo un hechizo para levantar la tienda y poder marcharse a Azkaban. Al terminar de recoger sus pertenecías subieron a los dragones. En ese momento Pansy se descuidó, Ron la había tomado por el cuello y volvió a besarla. Su rostro era de sorpresa pues nunca imagino que el pelirrojo se atrevería a tanto.

Después de unas horas llegaron a Azkaban sin ningún problema. El ministro ya nos esperaba.

—Señorita Parkinson, Sr. Weasley, tenemos todo listo para su viaje, veo que han hecho una buena mancuerna, junto con los dragones por supuesto.

—Sí señor, estamos intentando… ser amigos. — desvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Eso es bueno, les ayudara en la misión, deben ser uno solo.

Se acercaron dos de sus ayudantes dejando dos cajas medianas.

—¿Qué hay en esas cajas? —Pregunto Pansy al ministro Kingsley.

—Un poco de equipaje — comenta el ministro.

—Nosotros ya llevamos lo necesario señor — contesta Pansy

—No es cualquier equipaje señorita Parkinson. —Dice el ministro abriendo las cajas.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, eran dos huevos de dragón.

—¿No es muy arriesgado llevarlos? si el enemigo se da cuenta que los llevamos trataran de adueñarse de ellos — pregunto Ron, confundido, no pensó que viajaría con este tipo de cargamento.

—Esta es parte de su misión sr. Weasley. Tendrán que entregar estos huevos a dos de los Jinetes en Alagaësia, la reina podría necesitar uno. — menciona el ministro.

Sin más preámbulos tomaron los huevos de dragón, el ministro tenía listo el traslador.

— Ron, esta es la poción que los hará regresar cuando terminen la misión, solo tendrán que vaciarla en el traslador. ¡Mucha suerte! — dice el ministro entregando el pequeño frasco con la poción.

El traslador era un arco, en el cual colocan madera, convirtiéndola en una enorme fogata, fácilmente los dragones entrar en ella, el ministro vierte la poción. Minutos después entra al portal ambos jinetes con sus respectivos dragones, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

—Que la suerte les sonría, la necesitarán, sobre todo tu Ron, tal vez tengas que enfrentar cosas que no imaginas. — Fueron las palabras de ministro al verlos partir. Junto a él aparecen Draco y Hermione. Granger se despide a lo lejos, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Nos veremos pronto Ron, por favor cuídate… —Fueron las palabras de la castaña, posteriormente abrazo a Malfoy.


	6. Capitulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

 _ **El Reino Oculto**_

Las llamas eran inmensas, alcanzaban a cubrir las montañas, el espesor del humo tocaba los cielos, parecían enormes tentáculos queriendo tomar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, el panorama era devastador a simple vista.

Ronald, espero a que Pansy y su dragón atravesaran el portal. Su reacción al ver la destrucción le causó una gran nostalgia, ambos sintieron esa melancolía, recordando Hogwarts al terminar la batalla con Voldemort, pero en esta ocasión era mucho peor, aldeas, partes del bosque totalmente destruido, de inmediato sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, incapaz de poder contener tal sentimiento.

—Vamos Pansy, tenemos que ser fuertes no podemos mostrarnos débiles ante esta situación, si las personas que esperan nuestra ayuda se dan cuenta de lo vulnerables que somos no podrán confiar en nosotros. —Ron, tomo la mano de la joven, apretándola fuertemente.

—Lo siento, ¡tienes razón! — dice secando sus lágrimas.

—Detengamos las llamas, antes de que se extienda y consuman más aldeas y bosques. —Sugirió el pelirrojo.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¡Vamos! —Pansy, tomo fuerzas y junto con su compañero tomaron sus varitas.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a lanzar conjuros, estos comenzaron a formar nubes grises que chocaron entre sí provocando una gran tormenta, el fuego tardo en extinguirse, pero al menos ya no se propagaría entre el bosque.

Mientras observaban, como el fuego se consumía por la lluvia, Ron, tomo de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco de la poción que le había entregado el ministro, segundos después al querer guardarlo en el bolso mágico, le llama la atención un pequeño colguije. Era un tubo de pergamino mágico hecho miniatura, al arrancarlo toma su tamaño normal, trato de sacar con cuidado lo que había en su interior: su contenido: tres baritas mágicas y un pergamino: comienzo a leerlo era una pequeña información sobre nuestros amigos y las instrucciones sobre que debía hacer con las baritas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunta Pansy, curiosa

—Es un peq… — El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase, pues se había percatado que a lo lejos se veían una estampida de soldados, no sabían si la compañía que se acerca rápidamente, se trataba de algún enemigo, por lo que prefirieron ocultarse.

— ¿Serán soldados de Galbatorix? —Preguntaba la morena.

—Posiblemente, Vamos. —Indico el pelirrojo — Dracor desciende suavemente y sin que nos vean.- este descendió con movimientos suaves colocando sus patas en unas enormes rocas que pertenecían al pie de una gran montaña, Azuindra sigue sigilosa sus pasos colocándose a un lado.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —Pregunta Pansy al poder visualizar de cerca a los Úrgalos — ¡Son espantosos! —Dijo haciendo gestos de asco y horror.

—Son Úrgalos. — Menciona Dracor — Tus ancestros y mis ancestros nos contaron sobre ellos y hacían una breve descripción, y estos son tan horrendos que no cabe duda que lo sean. —Dice en tono de retintín.

Cuando se vieron marchado esos horripilantes Úrgalos se dieron a la tarea de buscar su próximo destino. Nuevamente subieron al lomo de los dragones e inmediatamente iniciaron el vuelo. Desde lo alto se podía ver el camino de la muerte.

— ¿Qué rayos? — El pelirrojo tallaba sus ojos, pareciera que las cenizas le impedían mantener un enfoque claro — ¿Qué me pasa? —La visión del pelirrojo cambio sin previo aviso —mis vista se ha vuelto diferente, es como si tuviera un infrarrojo —Dijo al tratar de mantener fija su mirada — ¡Ah, mi vista! — grito, tallo con fuerza.

— ¡Calma, Ron! es la magia que está actuando por sí sola, esta te hace ver atreves de mis ojos, a si podremos ver si hay algún sobreviviente. —Dice Dracor, para tratar de calmarme. —Tendrás que acostumbrarte a este tipo de cambios.

El pelirrojo, trata de parpadear para acostumbrar sus ojos, poco a poco su vista se va educando.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Ahora veo como los toros, atreves del calor! — Ha comenzado a ver mejor, trata de buscar, ver si hay señales de vida entre tanto humo, en la aldea o lo que queda de ella. Busca en las ruinas de las chozas, busca con calma para no dejar pasar nada.

De repente algo se mueve — ¡Espera! Vi algo, o a alguien. — digo pidiendo que sea una persona.

Descendieron, bajaron de los lomos de los dragones, antes de que levantaran el vuelo, Ron le da instrucciones a los dragones.

— Dracor vigila, Azuindra tu trata de buscar un lugar seguro por si tenemos que evacuar a alguien — después de dar las instrucciones el pelirrojo corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde vio la señal de vida. Pansy, detrás de él, no le quedaba más remedio pues en ese momento no entendía mucho lo que le pasaba.

Ron, freno antes de llegar, se dio cuenta que era un anciano, se acerque rápidamente a su lado tratando de tocarle el pulso, era débil pero aún se encontraba con vida, segundos después nuestros amigos se encontraron rodeados de más aldeanos, uno a uno salían de entre los escombros; habían logrado esconderse en un tipo de subterráneo. Al parecer cada una de sus casas tenía acceso a uno, pues salían de los suelos y de distintas direcciones.

Había niños desde bebes a adolescentes, mujeres, hombres adultos y ancianos, los rostros de niños y mujeres eran de miedo, no sabían si esconderse de esos rostros desconocidos o solo quedarse allí parados, contemplando como Pansy y él trataban de levantar al anciano.

— ¿Tienen con que curar las heridas? —Pregunto Ron, a los aldeanos — ¡Vamos no se queden ahí parados! nosotros no les haremos daño, al contrario estamos aquí para ayudarles, vamos muevan esos pies y busque con que curarle. —les grito al ver su perplejidad.

Mientras que él pelirrojo trata de levantar al anciano, Pansy se da cuenta de lo grave de las heridas.

— ¡Ron! está muy mal no creo que lo logre tiene todos sus huesos rotos, tendríamos que usar la magia para ayudarlo. — Advirtió —Recuerda que ellos no saben que existimos solo somos un mito, somos una historia que jamás se contó al pueblo, solo a los de la realeza.-—indica Pansy antes de hacer una locura.

— ¡No se darán cuenta! ò ¿Acaso prefieres verle morir lentamente y con sufrimiento?

— ¡No! —Parkinson volteo a ver al anciano, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Llevaron al anciano rápidamente dentro de una choza prácticamente destrozada.

—Recostemos al anciano — dijo Ron, quitando los escombros con un hechizo que impedían el paso. — ¡Wingardium Laviosa! — en ese momento los dragones se hacen visibles.

—Ron, tienes que darte prisa regresan los Úrgalos. —Azuindra los pone sobre aviso, al mismo tiempo deja las pertenencias de los jóvenes en el piso para que estos las tomen, posteriormente se retira —iré a buscar un lugar seguro por lo pronto manténganse a salvo en lo que regreso.

Ron y Pansy, tienen que ocúltense de inmediato no sin antes advertir a los aldeanos.

— ¡Vamos, deben esconderse, los Úrgalos están regresando! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa! —advierte con aquellas mismas palabras a toda la aldea, estos aun sorprendido de ver al dragón no sabían qué hacer. Estaban perplejos.

—Tienen que moverse, ¿acaso quieren que los Úrgalos los asesinen? —Al escuchar nuevamente la advertencia comienzan a correr por todos lados tratando de regresar a los sótanos, uno de ellos pasa cerca de Ron, quien aprovecha la situación para sujetarlo del bazo. — ¡espera…! ¡Tú nos ayudaras! tenemos que esconder al anciano — el joven intenta zafarse, eso lo toma Ron, como una negativa, así que lo toma fuertemente, con voz amenazadora y colocando un cuchillo en la garganta le advierte que no tiene salida. El chico no tiene otra alternativa y termina aceptando, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entre los tres toman al anciano. El joven nos indica el camino hacia su escondite, por suerte se encontraba a muy poca distancia de nosotros. Logramos entrar antes de que los Úrgalos volvieran.

— ¡Es como si estuvieran buscando algo o a alguien! — menciona el joven girando hacia los extraños de capuchas negras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunta Pansy.

—Nosotros escuchamos un fuerte trueno en los cielos, no sé por qué, pero creo ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con ese extraño ruido. —Comento el chico —Es raro que coincida con su repentina visita a esta aldea. —Menciono preocupado, melancólico —"Si tan solo hubieran aparecido minutos antes" "tal vez, solo tal vez, la aldea estaría en pie"—la tristeza del joven era inmensa — ¡Sus dragones nos hubieran defendido! —Culmino, en sus ojos verdes se relejaban los remolinos de sentimientos.

En esos momentos los ojos y mejillas del chico se cubrieron de lágrimas, eso hizo sentir mal a la pareja de magos, porque pudieron acelerar el viaje a Alagaësia, en lugar de divertirse en aquel lago, en Luisiana. Pero él hubiera no existe, las cosas no fueron a si, a partir de ese momento Ron apretó los puños y se juró así mismo ayudarles en todo lo que fuera.

En ese momento comenzaría por ayudar al anciano, Pansy, por su parte comienzo a hacer la poción para sanar los huesos y Ron, otra para curar las heridas externas e internas, tenían la esperanza de que el anciano reaccionara a las pociones pues no sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba así.

— ¿hace cuánto que destruyeron la aldea? — pregunto Ron al chico.

—Hoy por la mañana, nos tomaron por sorpresa, no pudimos hacer nada, Galbatorix uso su magia para incendiar toda la aldea —Dijo el joven mientras espiaba hacia el exterior por un pequeño orificio — tal parece no quería que sus Úrgalos fallaran. — seguía impaciente, buscaba aquellos dragones.

—Este es el último ingrediente — mención Pansy, la poción lanza un pequeño trueno.

—¡Que es eso? —Pregunta el chico.

—Es un… —Pansy, mira a Ron, pidiendo que la ayude.

—Es un remedio, medicamento o como le quieras llamar, es de familia, eso sí es "muy efectivo" por lo menos inmediatamente le calmara el dolor. — Dice el pelirrojo.

—Este medicamento puede hacer efecto muy rápido o puede tardar varios minutos, incluso horas o días, no sabemos en si cuanto tiempo tarde en hacer efecto, pues sus huesos tiene fracturas muy graves y su cuerpo está sumamente lastimado. — menciona Pansy, acariciando el cabello del anciano.

—Parece que ya se han marchado, saldré a echar un vistazo —Dice Ron. — ustedes dos no se atrevan a salir de aquí, "no quiero que te nuevas de aquí ¡de acuerdo Pansy!" — dice con tono de advertencia a la joven bruja. Pues sabe que ella tratara de cuidarle la espalda.

—Está bien, prefiero quedarme cuidando de sus heridas. — dice limpiando el rostro del anciano.

El Pelirrojo, trata de abrir la pequeña puerta, vigila en ambas direcciones cuidando de no hacer ruido; No ve a nadie, sale sigilosamente, trata de llamar a Dracor con el pensamiento el cual aparece inmediatamente de entre las inmensas nueves de humo, corre hacia él, subiendo de un salto al lomo de la bestia.

— ¡Vamos Dracor! ¿Qué has logrado averiguar? — pregunta antes de levantar el vuelo.

—Los Úrgalos se han marchado, van en dirección al este, tal vez regresan a dar noticias a Galbatorix.

— De acuerdo, entonces hagamos que los aldeanos comiencen a desalojar lo que queda de la aldea para dirigirnos a otro lugar —Ron, observa con preocupación lo que queda de la aldea — por lo menos un lugar más seguro, que este.

—¡Esperemos que Azuindra, haya encontrado un buen lugar para refugiarnos!— menciona Dracor.

— ¡Sí! ¡Bajemos, debemos darnos prisa! — Al bajar, Ron se dirigió rápidamente hacia su compañera —Pansy, tú y el chico movilicen a los aldeanos tenemos que irnos de este lugar. Mientras tanto mi dragón y yo peinaremos la zona tratando de vigilar que los Úrgalos no regresen.

Era terrible ver como la maldad había arrasado con todo: desde los cielos se distinguía la longitud, la dimensión con la que había atacado Galbatorix. Los árboles, ríos, todo ser viviente que se encontraba en esa zona del bosque incluyendo la aldea quedo reducido a cenizas; mientras algunos luchaban por su vida otros lograron esconder a su familias.

Galbatorix les dejaba solo una prueba de su poder, algo de lo que el ministro les había advertido en el pergamino;

 _"Eragon es insignificante ante tanto poder, fue un error al dejarle toda esa responsabilidad. ¡Sí! ese joven jinetes es poderoso, pero aun no domina su propia energía. Mucho menos lo ha logrado despertar a su máxima capacidad ¡Su deber Señor Weasley, junto con la señorita Parkinson, es capacitarlo, ayudarle a despertar ese poder dormido que tanto el Señor Eragon y usted a un no descubren! Pues creo que entre ambos podrán darse apoyo mutuo"._

Pansy, junto con el chico trataban de dialogar con la gente de la aldea, para marcharse lo más pronto posible. Muchos de ellos comienzan a preparar sus pocas pertenencias, otros se oponían a dejar su aldea pues era el lugar donde había nacido y no estaban dispuestos a dejarla. Pocos minutos después Azuindra regresa con buenas noticias.

— ¿Encontraste algún refugió? —Pregunto la joven bruja.

— ¡Sí! —Asintió el dragón — Encontré un campamento hacia el norte al parecer hay más aldeanos ocultos, por suerte no me vieron —Azuindra se conectó mentalmente con Ron, explico lo que había visto — ¡pueden ser nuestros amigos! —Agrego al final

—De acuerdo nos marcharemos esta misma noche — dijo Ron, regresando con los aldeanos. Dracor desciende, Ron, sin bajar de su bestia le pide a Pansy que suba a su dragón y de aviso a los demás, quien inmediatamente se pone en marcha

— Los dragones han encontrado un lugar seguro quien quiera seguir vivo puede seguirnos, quien no, se puede quedar, si más tarde recapacitan iremos hacia el norte. —Les Informa Pansy.

Por suerte los aldeanos resguardaban muy bien sus pertenecías, sacaron de una enorme bodega subterránea varias carretas, estas se encontraban en buenas condiciones. Con ayuda de los dragones localizamos unos cuantos caballos pues estos al iniciar el fuego huyeron tratando de salvarse, también se pudo encontrar un poco de Agua y comida para el camino. Todo estaba listo ya era media noche, cuando emprendieron la marcha comenzaba a oscurecer.

Después de dos días en marcha, tomando espaciosos descansos, llegaron a las faldas de una gran montaña, el pelirrojo utilizo un hechizo para localizar alguna cueva, (para los visitantes en Alagaësia era extraño ver este tipo de montañas, pues parecían comunicarse una con otras) Al introducirse el pelirrojo en la montaña examino con suma precaución la cueva, pero tenía la sensación de caminar entre laberintos, largos y estrechos, que lo conducían a espacios amplios, después de observar detenidamente las cuevas descubría nuevos caminos que conducían a pequeños cubículos que se dividían, dejando espacios como pequeños departamentos. Algunos de los pasillos, conducían a las varias salidas o entradas de la montaña.

Al salir, Ron se dirigió hacia Pansy, el pelirrojo aprovecho para despojarse de su capucha negra, dejando a la vista sus entallados jeans y playera que se ceñía a atlético cuerpo.

—La cueva puede ser habitada, lo increíble es que hay pequeñas cavernas, que se pueden repartir a cada una de las familias. —Comento Ron a Pansy, quien prestaba atención a lo que su compañero decía.

Pansy, observaba lo alto de la montaña, miraba detenidamente la cubierta de nieve que se distinguía desde su gran pico cayendo en falda a media montaña. Les tomó poco tiempo acomodar a las familias en sus respectivos cubículos, hubo algunos que prefirieron quedarse junto al arroyo que salía de una de las cuevas de la montaña para tomar guardia.

Después de instalarse en la montaña Pansy y Ron se acercaron al río, lo caballos necesitaban descansar los acercaron al arrollo para que tomaran un poco de agua, mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes amigos checaron sus reservas, ya no tenían agua, así que aprovecharon para llenar sus recipientes de agua fresca, posteriormente tomaron un breve descanso.

O*o*O

Eragon

— ¡Señor, se han detectado intrusos dentro y en las faldas de la montaña! ¿Qué hacemos?— informan los guardias.

— ¿intrusos? —Pregunto con tono preocúpate — ¿Úrgalos?

— ¡No señor! ¡Solo pudimos ver a una mujer y a un hombre, con ropas extrañas! —Contesto uno de los guardias.

— ¡Veamos de quien se trata! — se preguntaba si serian enemigos o solo personas que intentan huir de Galbatorix. — ¿Qué aspecto tienen?- pregunto al guardia en jefe.

—Bueno… no creo que sirvan a Galbatorix señor, no tienen esa facha.

— ¡Son aldeanos! —Dijo otro de los soldados que llegaba agitado —acabó de verlos, se han instalado en las cuevas, las aledañas al riachuelo. No creo que sean enemigos, solo están huyendo. ¿Los ayudaremos? —Concluyo.

—Veamos y vigilemos primero, no podemos apresurarnos. — sin hacer ruido se acercaron atreves de uno de los pasadizos que tiene la montaña, al verlos se dio cuenta que no eran ningún peligro para su pueblo, pues toda esa gente se veía cansada, todos se encontraban dormidos, su rostro se notaba fatigado, los que permanecían en el rio saciaban su sed, otros trataban de pescar algo para alimentarse.

—Prepara a algunos hombres, bajaremos pero con precaución, no quiero que nos tomen de sorpresa, no sabemos si es alguna trampa. — prepararon sus armas y junto a veinte hombres bajamos cuidadosamente. Al acercarse, Eragon, descubro a un dragón, sorprendido por semejante descubrimiento se aproxima cuidadosamente, sus ojos salen de orbita al descubrir que no era un solo dragón, sino dos.

— ¡Hay dos dragones en el rio! No mencionaron eso —reprocho a los guardias.

— ¡No los vimos señor! solo nos percatamos de los hombres. — comenta uno de ellos.

—¡Saphira, te necesito! —Llama a su dragón, necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba realmente. — Necesito que te acerques a las faldas de la montaña, hemos visto a dos dragones.

—¿Dragones? ¡Iré en seguida! — En segundos aparece Saphira, los dragones la han visto, estos no hacen nada. — ¿Que pasa Saphira? En ese momento Eragon ve acercarse una chica hacia los dragones, su sorpresa es de confusión, de miedo, pues al reaccionar baja su arco. Desconfiando de los dragones trata de correr hacia ella.

—¡Ron, Ron! — al tratar de alcanzarla, la escucho gritar un nombre, Eragon prefiere detenerse y esperar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta el chico que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella.

— ¡He Visto a un dragón! —dice inclinándose sobre una gran roca cercana al rio.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿En dónde? —Sus rostros parecían emocionados.

—Rio arriba — menciona la chica señalando el lugar, mientras el pelirrojo se acerca a ella.

—Es increíble es hermoso, ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Saphira, el dragón de Eragon?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién me ha hablado? —Dijo Saphira al escuchar la voz desconocida del pelirrojo.

— ¡Yo lo hice! —Dice saliendo de detrás de la roca. Saphira lo ha visto.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la reina y de Eragon? —Pregunto Saphira, tratando de asustar al chico — ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo es que me escuchas? ¿Solo lo puede hacer mi jinete? —Insistió. En ese momento Dracor, se lanzó delante del pelirrojo para protegerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Saphira? — Eragon, escucha la voz de Saphira, este trata de correr hacia su dragón — ¿Saphira, que pasa? ¡Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa!

—No somos tus enemigos Saphira, fuimos llamados por la reina Arya, somos la ayuda que pidió, solo nómbranos ante ella, podemos esperar aquí mismo, mi nombre es Ron Weasley, ella es Pansy Parkinson, y ellos Dracor y Azuindra, ¡nuestros dragones!

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunta Eragon — ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

— ¡Eragon! — dice Saphira.

— ¿Así que tú eres Eragon? — dijo el chico con un tono de indiferencia.

— ¡Sí, lo soy! — Pero Eragon era el más sorprendido - ¿Cómo supiste q…?

—Eragon, se puede comunicar telepáticamente con migo —Dijo Saphira, para ponerlo en alerta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible, solo yo puedo hacerlo!

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

—Eso es verdad… incluso yo no puedo explicármelo —Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Saphira y al joven jinete de Alagaësia — mi nombre es Ron, y hemos venido a ayudarles. — El pelirrojo le ofrece su mano.

—Bien venidos… es un placer recibirlos — se escucha una voz. Los ahí reunidos se sorprenden por tan inesperada visita.

—¿Arya, acaso los conoces?— pregunto azorado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No, pero esperaba su llegada… hace tiempo pedí su ayuda, comenzaba a perder la esperanza, la única esperanza que nos quedaba, aunque debo ser sincera, al principio me costó mucho trabajo creer en la remota posibilidad de que en verdad existieran, pues solo los había escuchado mencionar en una historia. Ahora doy gracias a mis padres por haberla contado en mi infancia. "Gracias por estar aquí".

O*o*O

Ron

Ron toma la mano de la reina Arya —¡Es un placer reina Aria! disculpe nuestra demora, ¡al parecer el ministerio no estaba seguro de enviarnos! — dijo con ironía.

—Entiendo, hace demasiado tiempo del pacto entre nuestros ancestros que posiblemente no era creíble. —Respondió la reina.

—Sí, es verdad, tuvieron que estudiar el caso para poder tomar una decisión. El ministerio se ha vuelto desconfiado desde la última guerra que se sostuvo entre los mismos magos. —Informo el pelirrojo.

—Ahora entiendo, ustedes también tenías su propia batalla, en ese caso acepten mis disculpas. — dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No, no haga eso. — La tomo del brazo impidiendo que completara su cortesía.

Después de aclarar los pequeños inconvenientes, y esclarecer la presencia de los aldeanos, la reina les ofrece el respectivo hospedaje, pero por seguridad de su pueblo los aldeanos deberán cubrir sus ojos, para no revelar los secretos de la montaña. Aceptando ese detalle se encaminaron atreves de las cuevas. Mientras tanto Pansy y Ron siguieron a Eragon y Saphira.

El reino oculto, era hermoso, sus ríos, su castillo, eran hermosamente espectaculares, su inmensa tierra llena de flores y grandes pastizales eran magníficos, los aldeanos cosechaban sus propios cultivos, otros arreaban animales: vacas, cabras, conejos, puercos, gallinas, etc. Era el nuevo reino que los campesinos deseaban para siempre, sin un Galbatorix.


End file.
